In the conventional tables such as special tables, dining tables, mounts, working tables and the like, the table legs and the connecting bar for connecting the table legs are mostly fixed. In the case of metals, welding is carried out, while, in the case of wood, nails are driven or fastenings are made by means of bolts. The products manufactured in such a manner are commercialized, and generally used. In some cases, there is an improved assembling type table which is assembled by means of bolts. However, when such a table is purchased by a user, the selling person carries the table to the user' home, and assembles the table in the user' s home, this being a troublesome task. Further, such a assembling type table does not have the four table legs, but is supported by a plurality of stacked drawers. Or such a table does not have the four table legs, but is supported by a flat supporting plates. Therefore, such a table lacks the firm supporting strength, and cannot be applied to metal tables, while the assembling of the table has to be carried out by a skilled person.